Happy Misty Birthday
by Riku's World
Summary: Celebrating Mukuro's b'day      well, just the two of you whose are celebrating there   shishi   enjoy, folks


Happy Misty Birthday

By: Riku

Pairing: Mukuro x Reader

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Mukuro-san no matter how much I want to have him TTTT

Warning: OOCness~

A/N: uhh….i'd like to apologize because I supposed to publish this two days ago, but I've been busy these days….again, I apologize. My first Mukuro-san's fic. Awww, I hope I made it right ,please enjoy ^^

_[Betareader's note : Thanks for trusting me sooo much ^ ^x""] _

You ran enthusiastically to where he lived, the Kokuyo Land. Ran to his room like you were crazy until you bumped into his blonde subordinate, which made you fall to the floor, while three others –Kakipi, Chrome and M.M just ignored the fact that their fair-haired fellow member was lying on the floor.

"Ouch… sorry Ken…" You said while rubbing your knee.

The blonde seemed angry, "Watch where you walk, pyan!"

You stood up and once again begged for Ken's forgiveness. Then quickly left, heading for his place again, Mukuro Rokudo's room.

You opened the door and found him calmly sitting on the sofa, as always he'd never bother renovating those abandoned buildings. His bicolored eyes gazed at you, telling you you were welcome if you wanted to come in.

"Mukuro-san… How are you, today?" You asked politely, happy to see him there, the real him.

You were happy for him when he was released from that Vindice Prison, but turned sad when you learnt he hadn't fully recovered yet. He didn't change from when you first met him 10 years ago, here, in his room in Kokuyo Land when you were running away from home and you came across the place.

His husky voice reached your ear, "I'm fine… How about you, (y/n)? What are you doing here? Kufufu." The man leaned his chin on his intertwined fingers, smiling at you.

You lifted you hand and showed him a big bento box, "That's…ahh…never mind, just bringing lunch. Mind eating with me, Mukuro-san?"

Letting out his usual laugh, he responded, "Kufufu… then sit here and feed me..."

Suddenly Mukuro pulled you to him, leaving you sitting on his lap, your back leaning against his chest. His action had taken you by surprise and made you blush, "M-mukuro-san? It's difficult to feed you in this position…"

"Kufufufu… then, I guess you won't feed me?" he asked, teasing you by playing with a few of your hairstrands, tangling it with his index finger.

He had to let go of it as you suddenly stood up and swiftly sat on his lap again, though this time you were facing him. "Um…is this…okay?" you asked, not sure it was the right position.

He smiled, and chuckled. Content with the posture your were in, he kissed your forehead.

You blushed once again , looking away. Wanting to overcome your slight embarrassment, you opened the bento box, allowing the illusionist to have a look at your magnificent bento –well, of course it was. You made it for 4 hours. "W-what do you want to eat first, Mukuro-san?"

The man's interest was picked by your cute bento; there were star-shaped onigiri, beef sausage in form of octopuses as well as pineapple-shaped hamburger meat and many more.

"Hmm…what is this?" Mukuro pointed at the sausage, letting the curiosity he had in it show.

You smiled at him and took the sausage then put it inside his mouth which was how he found out the thing he was eating was a sausage.

He chewed on it and then carefully swallowed it, "Kufufu, sausage?"

You grinned at him, "100 points~! Oh…how does it taste? Is it g—"

He cut you off by placing his lips on yours, taking hold of your face to deepen the kiss.

"Delicious… Kufufufufu…" he said right after he pulled away.

"Ahh… you always do that without any warning…" you pouted, then used the chopstick to grab the hamburger and bit it violently in front of him.

"Kufufufu, don't you like it, principessa?"

"I hate it… you could at least warn me…" you kept eating the bento.

He just glanced back at the food. "Can I try the one you're eating before? Kufufufu", he asked while touching your chin, slowly caressing it with his thumb.

"Huh? Do you mean, the onigiri?" you asked while taking some from the bento box.

Mukuro laughed again, teasing and kissing your hair again, inhaling the sweet smell of your shampoo.

"No? Then… do you mean the meat?"

"Yes… Kufufufu… this time I did warn you…"

He pulled you until your lips crashed on his, tasting each other. He managed to somehow seep his tongue , exploring your mouth, letting go after a few minutes.

You coughed and tried to get back in your lungs the breath he had stolen from you. "M-mukuro-san… I told you before…" You said while pulling down his black tie.

"Kufufufu…. I warned you…(f/n). I said I wanted to try the one that you eat."

"That kind of warning is cheap… Use clear words..." you pinched his cheeks and left a red bruise on each one.

Mukuro rubbed his swollen cheeks, "Kufufufu… I will principessa, or else you'll pinch me again."

You laughed and then kept on feeding Mukuro until the bento was empty. He looked satisfied with your cooking so you told yourself you could come with a bento next time too, in the least he would eat properly.

Suddenly, you left his lap and got up, placing the sole of your feet on the floor, after which you wrapped the bento box in the fabric you had brought it with.

"I'll come again, next time…and…" you hesitated, not sure you should carry on your thoughts.

"And?" he asked.

You tilted your head left and right, "Unn, no. It's nothing. Well, then, I'll see you next time."

Just when you went to open the door, you realized that you were trapped inside an illusion, a beautiful world with a wide stretch of grass, spreading as far as the eye could see, a calm realm that was filled with emptiness, "Mu-mukuro-san?"

"Kufufufu… say what you were going to say (f/n)… Otherwise, I'm afraid I must keep you here until you spill it out…" he said, holding his trident with one of his hand while the other lifted your left hand, kissed its back.

You quickly pulled your hand free of his soft grip, turning to look anywhere but at him and blushed, feeling embarrassed. "It's nothing important…"

The cobalt-haired man sighed, showing you his disappointment. "But your face didn't say so… There's no point in lying—"

You cut him off, "Because there is a lie within lies? I knew…I can't hide it from you…"

You gazed at his blue-red eyes, letting him lift your head up by putting his index finger below your chin. "W-well… it's…"

He hummed, waiting for you to continue then slowly kissed your cheek after gently caressing it with his hand.

"H-ha…" You inhaled some air and gathered your courage. "Happy birthday, Mukuro-san!"

The man drowned in surprise, his eyes widened while his hands stayed still on your cheeks. You put them down and blushed, "W-well…as you can see, this is nothing special…"

The illusionist suddenly burst into laughter, your words seemed so ticklish to him that he hugged himself, putting his arms around his lower chest while shaking as his fit went on. After he finally got a hold of himself, he looked at you and asked "Why did you say that?" he asked, still laughing a little.

"Because… I think I should thank you for being born…today…" you looked down, while the wind blew through your (h/c) hair.

Once again, he touched your chin, lifting your head. "And what would make you think that?"

"That's… because if you weren't born…I wouldn't have been able to meet you. I wouldn't have been able to fall in love with you."

"Kufufufu… I guess that there's no point in keeping arguing on this matter. But… I'll make things clear…" he stopped a second and then continued, "You'd always be mine… and mine only…"

Your face heated up, "S-stop making me blush!" you turned your face down.

He gave your cheek a sudden squeeze then gave his trademark laugh, "I can't help it, you're so cute when you are blushing."

"I…umm…" he kept caressing your cheek with his lip, as to feel your heat. "I…love you…"

He froze, lip were still on your cheek, while his covered hand cupped your other cheek from before. You waited for him to respond as you turned your (e/c) eyes to meet his blue-red then jumped due of shock because he pulled you to him, brushing your lip with his gently, then whisper softly, "I love you too… Thank you…for remembering my birthday."

~END~

A/N: Ungghh… can't think any better scene then this… never thought that Mukuro-san would be this difficult to write about, hehe. Review please! With reviews I could get inspired into uploading new stories ^^, thanks! Oh, Happy b'day Mukuro~

shicchan: aww, I'm the one who should be thankful to have you as my beta-reader~ 3


End file.
